


Version 3.0

by stelliums



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Non-Con, Non-Graphic Torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Part of the Fixed!AU. Oliver returns to the others, but not in the same state as he left.





	1. Chapter 1

A harsh, stinging slap to his face was what awoke him. He could feel the hand-shaped mark that would soon show up against his face. His eyes opened - he could feel them open, feel himself blink - yet he couldn’t see anything. A sea of pitch black, nothing else. He expected there to be something there, something in front of him.

“Should we turn his senses on now? Or do we wait until you’ve had your fun?”, someone muttered from the corner of the room, a sigh of distain coming from his lips. The voice was masculine and glitched at the edges.

Two hands pushed him down. His knees buckled underneath him and he dropped to his knees. The floor was made of concrete; solid and cold. Someone’s fingers curled underneath his chin, tilting his face upwards. The fingers were warm, the only warm thing in the room.

“Up here, _sweetheart_. Not yet, later.”, someone purred. It was a different someone, with a higher voice. The petname sounded oddly like a sneer, although he was unable to hear any of it. “Look at you, all quiet and submissive… Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions. Do you know me?”

“…he can’t speak or hear, Wilford. There’s no use in asking him questions now. And if you wanted to ask him about his past… You do not know what a complete reboot means.”, the first voice cut in. 

“Now he knows my name! You ruin all the fun, you know that? Every time you walk into the room, laughter dies!”, Wilford yelled. His fingers were removed from his chin while he paced around. His steps slammed down on the floor, echoing on the concrete floor.

He flinched at the sound. The room, however quiet it had been a second ago, was nothing but noise. It was impossible to tell where any of the sounds came from.

“Now he can hear you. And speak.”, the other told Wilford, “You’re welcome.”

“Finally. First question, do you know who _you_ are?”, Wilford asked, “Name, actions, relationships, anything?”

“…no… nothing...”, he mumbled in reply. His throat was hoarse from being unable to speak before that moment. Wilford scowled at his answer. “Who am I…?”

Wilford turned to his companion to answer for him, but he only stood by in case something happened. Google was acting as a technician. If there was an error with the reboot, the other android could control him and shut him down. It was only a precaution, though. 

“You are mine.”, Wilford told him, lifting his chin up to face him again, “I will call you whatever I want.”

He nodded. Then the room was silent again; his senses had been deactivated. The android looked around, confused about where the sound had disappeared to, but he couldn’t identify anything.

”Where is the other one? I thought that once you found this one, you would find him.”, Dark questioned, stalking into the room with an air of authority that had previously been stripped away. The entity was still in recovery. His aura ebbed and spreaded slowly through the room, taking the breath away from the android on the floor. His eyes settled on him in disdain.

”We were unable to find the Host. He likely died after we... ‘modified’ him.”, Google explained, “It seemed that taking away his vision was effective, so we went a step further with Oliver.”

”I can see that.”

”And, and! I have a perfect addition.”, Wilford excitedly pulled out a branding iron, already heated. It had a cursive emblem on it; ‘W&D’. The mustached man grinned widely at Dark, who nodded at him.

Google kept the android on the floor. The clothes that had been worn by him previously, which had only been a ragged and tattered suit, had been thrown away when they had found him. He tried to get away from them, struggling helplessly. It would have been easier if they had turned him off, yet there was little catharsis in that. Wilford pressed the branding iron into the back of his neck.

”Let him speak.”

The order was obeyed. His screams sounded like static, a deafening sound if he was able to hear himself. He could do nothing except pitifully thrash around, unable to stop Google from keeping him down or Wilford from pushing the branding iron deeper into his neck. Searing pain followed as the iron melted away layers of his synthetic skin. Smoke started to rise from the android.

”We can stop there. Any further, and you will hit his exoskeleton. You wanted to brand him, not kill him.”, Google told Wilford sharply, pulling the branding iron away. “I will turn his audio off now. The incessant whimpering annoys me.”

Loud footsteps alerted them to another interruption. 

”...what the heck?! I thought it was game night?!”, Bing questioned. The other android was holding a board. His eyes glanced at Google, Wilford and Dark before focusing on the android on the floor. “Torture on game night? Not cool! Who even is this? Did you drag some random dude off of the streets?!”

”This is Oliver. Or, was, more accurately. We rebooted him.”, Google stated, “You can reschedule your pointless activities, or do it somewhere else.”

”Woah... he’s... different. Can I keep him?”

This time, it was Wilford that cut in, “Absolutely not! This one’s mine! Get your own!”

Dark rolled his eyes at Wilford’s antics. “It isn’t as if you would get much use out of him. He isn’t good for anything that you would be interested in.”, he glanced down at Oliver. The android didn’t know anything. Any interactions could influence him in some way. But Oliver hadn’t spoken to Bing often before, as far as Dark was aware of. There was little chance of discarded memories creeping back in. “You may have him for a little while.”

Wilford’s protests were drowned out by Bing’s excited exclamations. He punched the air, pleased to finally get something he wanted from Dark. Google sighed and let go of Oliver, leaving the basement. Even being in the same room as Bing drained him. Wilford left with him, still grumbling to himself while Dark watched Bing help the android who had caused them so much trouble to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Bing took Oliver out of the basement and into a smaller room. The smaller android had to be guided, since his vision still wasn’t on. He could hear Bing speak, but he couldn’t answer him except with small nods or shakes of his head.

The room was decorated with various skateboards and other items. If Oliver could see, it would be rather obvious to him that this was Bing’s room. Bing brought him down to sit on his bed. Oliver hadn’t felt something so soft in his short existence. It was comforting, after the concrete floor of the basement.

”...so I’ve found you some better clothes than what they’ll give you. Put these on, and then we can go outside! How does that sound?”, Bing asked. He passed Oliver a peach-coloured sweater – a gift from Bim, from when the showman was into knitting – and a pair of jeans. It wasn’t much, but ‘serviceable’ was better than nothing at all. When Oliver didn’t put them on, he frowned and assisted him. 

“You really can’t do much like this, can you?”, he muttered. Bing knew that he wouldn’t get an answer from him. He knew something that might make the other android smile, though. That was all that he needed for now. He took his hand and let him stand up before taking him outside.

Outside the building was an open garden, and beyond it a path leading to the town. The garden hadn’t been there the last time that Oliver had stepped foot in it. That was almost a world away to anyone who was able to remember those days. The last rays of the setting sun danced on their faces as they stepped into them, warming them up.

”That’s just heat, from the sun. See, it won’t hurt you.”, Bing reassured Oliver as he flinched away from the patches of golden sunlight. All of his memories and experiences truly had been erased. He then remembered why Oliver might be in pain. “Shoot, your neck... is it okay? Are you okay? I’m sorry, dude, I completely forgot what happened to you–“

Oliver sat down against a wall. His skin still felt like it was sizzling. The sunlight didn’t help, and neither had the fresh air. He had no idea how to make it stop. But he wanted it to stop, he _needed_ it to stop. His soulless, pale yellow eyes tried to locate Bing. Bing reached out a hand to him, letting him find and hold onto it.

“I can take you back inside. Would that help? Look, I don’t know what else to do. You’re not giving me anything–“, he started. Then he thought over what he had said. “I’m sorry. We could get ice cream? If you can’t eat one, we could share? It’s nice, trust me. And sweet, and cold. Won’t fix everything, but it helps.”

Oliver didn’t know what he meant, but he nodded. Wilford was inside, and he decided that he didn’t like him much. Bing took his other hand and lifted him up to stand. They walked together to an ice cream shop in the town, Bing swinging their arms. The shop was small, but it had a lot of flavours. He kept holding on to Bing's hand tightly, unable to let go for fear of losing him. 

“One honeycomb, large, two spoons.”, Bing told the woman at the counter with a wink. She seemed to know that the wink wasn’t aimed at her and prepared the ice cream for them. It looked more like a sundae than a regular ice cream – Bing must have underestimated somewhere. 

He took both Oliver and the desert back outside. It was getting much darker now. Bing hoped that it would cause him less pain if he was outside during the darker hours. Bing lifted Oliver up onto a wall and then hopped up himself. He dipped his spoon into the ice cream and started to eat it before glancing over at Oliver. The other android wasn’t eating. Instead, he was staring at nothing. Lost in his own thoughts.

“Dude... can you not eat or something? There’s nothing wrong with this.”, he asked, taking the other spoon and taking out some more ice cream. “It’s not that bad.”

With some additional coaxing, Oliver opened his mouth and ate the ice cream that Bing was feeding him. A shiver traveled up his spine at the sudden coldness. It was... sweet. He smiled at him thankfully.

”Oh, so now I get a smile from you.”, Bing chuckled, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the smaller android with a wide, pleased grin. “Want some more?”

Oliver nodded, but took the spoon from Bing’s hand to slowly eat it himself. His lack of sight and speech wasn’t pleasant to him, but he was managing. To think that he had been able to talk for a few moments before Google took it away from him again. The ice cream made him colder. It somewhat lessened the pain.

He could hear footsteps on the stone path leading towards the gardens and the building that he had woken up in. Oliver tensed up, although he was aware that it could be someone from the town walking by instead of anyone who wished to cause him harm. But he couldn’t help but think that it could be.

”Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking for you–!”

...and he was correct.

Wilford had been strolling down the pathway, only to stop in his tracks when he came across the two androids. “Well, well, well, what’s this? An ice cream date? I’m going to have to borrow Oliver for a while, do you mind?”

Bing kept a hold on Oliver, as if it would prevent Wilford from doing whatever he wanted to the poor android. He felt a surge of protectiveness for him, but he knew that Wilford would take him whether he liked it or not.

“Of course I mind!”, he answered, although he didn’t want to say that it was due to the torture. Wilford wouldn’t accept that answer, if he would accept any, “He’s mine for today, remember? Don’t ruin his first day. That really isn’t cool.”

Wilford snapped his fingers and Oliver was beside him, looking disoriented. “Remember when I said ‘later’? The time is ‘later’.”, he purred to Oliver, taking him and transporting them away.

Bing was left to finish off the rest of the ice cream alone, but his thoughts kept wandering back to whatever was happening to his new friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

A soft knock was heard on Bing’s door. The android was inside, playing video games, as he usually did during the night. He didn’t have time to pause the game before something attached itself to him. It was Oliver, looking disheveled and terrified. Bruises, in every tone from pink to a deep purple, covered his pale skin.

”What happened?”, he asked, holding onto Oliver like he was holding onto him. He could feel him shaking. Would he get an answer? He didn’t know what senses Google had turned on for... whatever it was they had done to make him so shaken. “You can tell me, Ollie, it’s alright.”

”...I feel disgusting...”, he murmured, his voice scratchy from disuse, like a record player. Oliver didn’t detach himself from Bing, instead leaning his head on his firm chest. “Don’t like it... I don’t know what I did...”

Bing’s lips creased into a frown. Whatever Wilford had meant when he had said ‘later’ must have been terrible for him. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him. “Do you want to stay here for a while? I don’t mind, and I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.”

He nodded, his breaths coming out in tearless sobs as he mentally recounted what had happened to him. Part of him wanted to shut down so that they couldn’t do anything to him. At least he wouldn’t be able to feel it if they did.

”I’ve got you. I’m not going to let them take you away again. You’re staying here.”, Bing reassured him, slowly lowering the two of them down so that his head rested on the pillows. Oliver seemed comfortable there. He started rubbing gentle circles into his back, watching him tense, then relax, then lean into the touch. " _You_ didn't do anything."

Prior to encountering Oliver in the basement, Bing had barely been in contact with him at all. When he had been in the building, Oliver had primarily ignored him. Which he would understand; _that_ Oliver had only paid attention to those that were useful to him and Bing had not been one of those people. He didn't share Wilford and Dark's vendetta, only being vaguely aware of what Oliver had done before. But this Oliver, the one who was listening to the whirring fans in his chest, wasn't the same. 

His answer didn’t seem to calm him, though. It didn’t make him worse either. Bing wanted to believe that Oliver trusted him and saw him as a friend. But friends were a luxury to Oliver in a place that was supposed to provide him with nothing but pain. At least, that was what the others appeared to have planned.

“When can I see you?”, Oliver mumbled. His eyes were so pale, and shone like someone had placed a layer of clear plastic over them. “I want to see you.”

Bing pondered on what exactly he meant for a moment. “Like... fix your eyes? I don’t know, dude, sorry.”

The smaller android looked disappointed, averting his gaze even though it was impossible for him to see anything but darkness and vague, swirling colours that made his head ache. He sighed and rested his head against Bing's chest again. The other stroked his hair, hoping to relax him if he could do nothing else for him.

"...I didn't want to let him take you. You know that, right? I... I just wanted to let you know. In case you disliked me for it."

Oliver shook his head. Bing was the only person who had been nice to him in the short amount of time that he had been active. If he disliked Bing, then he was almost certain that he would have nobody else. He couldn't bring himself to push him away. "Why can't I just go...?", he mumbled.

"Because. Because they think that you're different, that you're-", Bing began, before cutting himself off. Did he truly want to impose that on him? That was in the past, a past that Oliver no longer remembered. If he had remembered, it was unlikely that he would be with him. He would be gone, far away from there, with dust from those he had sacrificed to get out swirling around him. If he remembered why the others treated him in the way that they did, he would likely be below them in a cell somewhere. Alone, angry. This Oliver was broken and sedate compared to his predecessor and he didn't know how he thought about that.

He met his eyes with his own sightless ones, "That I'm... what...? Dangerous...? I- I'm not... I haven't done anything.", he insisted. "Can you tell them? I've done nothing-!"

"I know. I know. I'm sure they know as well. At least Dark and Google would, because y'know, Wilford's a complete nutcase. There's no reasoning with them on this, dude."

It was impossible for him to believe what Bing was saying to him. So his friend would do nothing? He knew little about friendship, little about anything considering that the knowledge that he had previously had access to had been erased. But he was sure that friends were supposed to support each other, not stand by and do nothing.

"Then... what else is there?"

"If someone comes to take you away again, I'll stop 'em, somehow. It's the least I can do."

Oliver nodded, holding onto him tightly in a silent apology for how he had acted. Bing's gaze hovered over him, taking in every small piece of damage that had been caused in the matter of hours. Nothing fatal or even threatening. Wilford must have showed some restraint. Androids didn't come back, unlike some of the entities that resided in the building. Wilford was only taking his time.

After a few minutes, the weight on Bing's chest grew slightly heavier. Oliver had gone into standby. He couldn't blame him for that; it must have been a long night for him.

 

The sun had started to filter in through a small gap in Bing's curtains. Oliver stirred when it hit his eyes. The light made him uncomfortable. It distorted the colours that he could see, moving behind his eyes as if they were closed instead of wide open. He sat up yet remained on top of Bing, who woke up when he felt the movement. 

"Hey, what's going on? You okay-?", Bing asked, "Is there something you want, dude? You can still talk, right?"

Oliver shook his head, moving off of Bing to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt... sick, almost, as if everything had been turned off except being able to feel the carpet underneath his feet. It felt like he was spinning, or the world around him was.

"Okay, okay, maybe you being able to talk had some kind of timer set to it? That's okay, we can handle that. Do you wanna go outside today?"

A nod was the only response that he could give. Perhaps it was normal to feel strange when waking up. It was only his second day, after all. There was so much that he needed to learn about existence. Then he had an idea. He picked up Bing's arm and traced ' _we?_ '.

"Yep, us. Because I'm not letting you leave my side today. Got it?"


End file.
